


Drown me in Love

by wreckoftheday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, swimming lessons, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckoftheday/pseuds/wreckoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way he was taking swimming lessons from this guy.  There was no way Zayn could keep up his act in front of this guy.  God, Zayn swore he had never seen a more attractive man in his life.  Liam was standing just a few feet away from him, and zayn could perfectly make out the lines of his abs and biceps.  His body was perfect, his face was perfect.  He was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown me in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy and didnt proof read so sorry for mistakes. This took way longer to write than it should have. It's my first Ziam story and hopefully it's okay.

Zayn didn't want to be at the community pool. He hates water, and he really didn't want to be around all these children. Plus everyone was looking at him, and Zayn's not really in to attention. He knew why everyone was looking at him. For once it wasn't because of how attractive he is; instead, it was because he was currently waiting for his swimming lessons to start.

Yes, Zayn Malik was taking swimming lessons. Not because he wanted to, though. Honestly, Zayn would be perfectly content living his entire life without learning to swim, but this is what he gets for making a bet with Niall. 

Zayn refused to be embarrassed about this situation. Okay maybe he was a little embarrassed, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that. So what, he was surrounded by a bunch of toddlers and their parents? Zayn was just going to play it cool; as long as he didn't make it into a big deal, no one else could. He had always taken pride in his ability to act cool when on the inside he was feeling anything but cool. 

He was doing a great job at playing cool while waiting for his swimming instructor to arrive. Yeah, he could still feel people's stares. And maybe he heard one kid whispering to his mother about him. ("'Mommy, is that man taking swimming lessons?' 'It looks like it,' 'but he's a grown up, shouldn't he know how to swim?'") None of that cracked Zayn's cool demeanor. Really, Zayn thought he could keep the act up through the whole lesson.

But everything went to hell once his instructor appeared. "Hi, everyone! I'm Liam, you're swimming instructor." Zayn tuned the rest of the introduction out. He was too busy planning his escape because there was no way he was taking swimming lessons from this guy. There was no way Zayn could keep up his act in front of this guy. God, Zayn swore he had never seen a more attractive man in his life. Liam was standing just a few feet away from him, and zayn could perfectly make out the lines of his abs and biceps. His body was perfect, his face was perfect. He was perfect. Zayn prayed no one could tell he was gawking at this man.

When Zayn finally tore his attention from Liam's god-like body, he noticed all the kids lining up to get life jackets. This was the perfect time for his escape. He could walk right out the door; then he could just pretend this whole thing never happened. He stood up and started making his way to the locker room to get his stuff. The universe, however, hates him. Liam noticed him trying to leave.

"Hey are you a parent or..." Then he noticed Zayn's shirtless torso and swimming trunks. "Oh, you're here for lessons?" Zayn could only nod and hope his skin tone would hide his burning blush. "Okay, well grab a life jacket and lets get started," Liam smiled.

~

The lessons really weren't so bad. Since it was the first one they just worked on floating on their backs. Zayn was really good at this when he had his life jacket on, but then when it came time to take it off things went downhill. He could see all the kids floating just fine and any of them that weren't Liam would go up to and put his hand on their backs to help. Zayn did not want Liam's hands anywhere near him. That's a lie, Zayn wanted Liam's hands all over him, but Zayn couldn't let Liam know that. 

Unfortunately, Zayn just couldn't get floating down. He kept sinking under the water and getting water in his nose and then freaking out. Liam was a saint for never laughing at him even though the kids and some parents all snickered every time Zayn messed up. 

"It's okay. Just relax and I'll hold you up until you get the hang of it." With that Zayn laid back and felt Liam's hand on his back. Zayn tried not to think about how nice Liam's hand felt. He really tried not to think of all the other places he'd like Liam's hands to be. "You're doing better. Just relax and breathe." Both of those things were near impossible with Liam touching him, but eventually he relaxed. "Okay, I'm going to move my hand. Just stay how you are. Ready?"

"Yeah," and with that Liam's hand was gone. Zayn actually managed to keep himself above water. He was floating.

"Good job! I knew you could do it." Zayn didn't blush at the compliment. He did not. 

The rest of the lesson went well. They practiced kicking while holding on to the side of the pool. Liam told Zayn that he was an excellent kicker. Once they finished kicking the lesson was over. "Alright everyone, it was a pleasure teaching you. I'll see you all next week."

Zayn walked to the locker room to gather his stuff and change. After he had changed and was about to leave, he turned around and saw Liam about to take his swimming trunks off. Zayn shouldn't have stayed and ogled Liam's ass, but it was just too good of an ass not to be ogled. Thankfully Liam never turned around to catch Zayn in the act.

Once Zayn was done being a creep, he headed home. Of course the image of Liam's bare bum never left his mind. Nor did the feeling of Liam's hand on his back. And yeah it's a possibility that while in the shower later, Zayn came to thoughts of both. 

~

"This is all your fault, you know." Zayn and Niall were currently eating lunch in their shared kitchen before Zayn's next swim lesson.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Niall replied, mouth full of food. 

Zayn swallowed his food before speaking because unlike Niall, he had some table manners. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You made me take these stupid swimming lessons. Liam must think I'm such an idiot. I swear I'm the only person there over the age of 5."

"You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me you would have never met Liam. So you're welcome." Niall said as he picked up his empty plate and took it to the sink.

"I wish I had never met him because now I can't stop thinking about him and its not like it matters anyway. He's probably straight and even if he's not there's no way he'd go for someone as pathetic as me. Can't even swim," Zayn muttered the last bit. He'd been wallowing in self pity since his first lesson. It's just so unfair that Liam walks around looking like superman but Zayn can't have him.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. And seriously be realistic, you are Zayn Malik the most attractive bloke I've ever seen. If I was in to guys I'd do you."

"Thank you so much, Niall." Zayn's sarcasm was clear. "I better get going." 

"Good luck! Maybe Liam will fuck you after the lesson," Niall called but Zayn ignored him.

~

Zayn refused to admit how much he had been looking forward to this lesson so he could see Liam again. He also refused to admit the extra time he had spent doing his hair. And really now that he was thinking about, why did he spend extra time on his hair when he's just going to be getting in the pool and ruining it.

By the time Zayn got to the pool about half the kids were there as well as Liam. The very reason for Zayn's misery all week was sitting in the chair Zayn had occupied last week. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Would Liam thinking he was weird if he sat next to him? Did Liam want Zayn to sit next to him? He decided to go for it, and sit by Liam.

Liam looked up from his phone as soon as Zayn sat down. "Zayn, how are you?" It was probably impossible for Liam to smile any brighter than he was in that moment.

"I'm pretty good, how are you?" Yes, Zayn could do this. He could talk to Liam like a normal person.

"I'm great. Really excited for this week's lesson. We're going to be actually swimming."

"Oh, great." Zayn's hesitance was obvious.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I'll help you if you need it. I also may have sent an email to the parents asking them not to laugh at any of the students," Liam said. And really this entire thing just keeps getting more and more unfair. Now Liam was sending emails telling people not to laugh at him.

"Thanks, Liam," Zayn hoped it didn't show how much Liam's actions really meant to him.

"No problem." And with that Liam stood to greet the class.

~

Zayn hated everyone. He hated the stupid parents for still laughing whenever he messed up. He hated the kids in his class for swimming better than him. He hated Niall for making him take these stupid lessons. He hated Liam for being so hot. And he hated himself for being such an idiot. 

As hard as Zayn tried, he was the worst swimmer ever. Water kept getting in his nose and he didn't like it. 

When the lesson was finally over, Zayn planned on bolting to the locker room as quickly as possible. He didn't want to face Liam ever again. He couldn't risk further embarrassment. 

"Alright, everyone great lesson. I'll see you all next week for our final class," Zayn stood up as soon as Liam stopped talking. "Wait, Zayn."

And as much as he just wanted to get out of there, Zayn would probably do anything Liam asked. "Yeah?"

"I just thought that since you were having trouble today, maybe we could work together one on one. It'd be easier for me to help you that way."

Zayn would've loved to spend more time with Liam, but he knew he would just embarrass himself even more.

Sensing Zayn's hesitancy, Liam continued. "Unless you have somewhere else to be, I understand. I just thought you'd benefit from having my full attention." 

And Zayn liked the way having Liam's full attention sounded. "Yeah, okay." So they got into the shallow end of the pool.

"You just need to work on holding your breath. Try breathing out through your nose, don't breathe in." 

They worked together for about an hour when a water aerobics class showed up and they had to get out. Zayn actually made a lot of progress. Liam was just such an amazing teacher.

"You did great today," And Liam really needed to stop complementing him.

"Thanks," They walked to the locker room together. Zayn didn't allow himself to check out Liam's ass when they changed. After they were done changing, Liam walked Zayn to his car. And, god, could Liam get anymore perfect?

"Hey, I've been wondering why you decided to take swim lessons," Liam asked once they reached Zayn's car.

"To be honest, I lost a bet." They both laughed at this.

"Well, I'm glad you lost that bet." He looked so sincere when he said that. His voice was softer, and Zayn realized Liam Payne would be the death of him.

"Yeah, me too." Then they stood there smiling at each other for longer then either of them would be willing to admit. Zayn was the first one to break out of the trance. "So, I'll see you next week."

"See you next week." Liam walked away and Zayn got in his car.

He tried not to think about Liam's words the whole way home, but he did. Zayn knew he was over thinking it. He knew Liam probably didn't mean anything by what he said. But still, it meant that Liam at least like him a little. Maybe not in a romantic way or a sexual way, but at least as a friend. And Zayn would be happy to be Liam's friend. Zayn would be anything Liam wanted him to be.

~

That whole week was torture for Zayn. All he thought about was Liam. Their last lesson was coming up, and Zayn was so nervous that this would be the last time he saw Liam. He needed to leave Liam with a good impression, so Liam would want to see him again.

Zayn broke probably every road rule on the way to the pool because he was so anxious. When he got to the pool, he instantly noticed Liam sitting in the same spot as last week. "Hey," he said when he approached Liam.

"Hey," Liam smiled back at him. "Are you happy to almost be done with these lessons?" Liam asked after Zayn sat down beside him.

"It's a little bittersweet," Zayn confessed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Then Liam had to get up and start the class.

"Hello everyone. It's great to see you all again." Zayn didn't hear the rest. He was too busy staring at Liam's biceps. 

Zayn was happy with the way the lesson went. He showed of his new skills, and none of the parents laughed at him. Plus, Liam kept giving him these encouraging smiles that made Zayn melt. 

At the end they had a race. Zayn knew that right thing to do would be to let the kids win, but screw that. So Zayn swam his absolute hardest and came in 2nd place. But hey, you can't win them all.

After everyone got out of the pool, Liam gathered them up. "It's been a pleasure having you all in class. Next week we have a celebration in honor of you completing the program," Liam locked eyes with Zayn, "I hope to see you all there." And why is this the first time Zayn's hearing about a celebration? 

After all the kids and parents had dispersed, Zayn walked up to Liam. "A celebration, huh?"

"Yeah, we do it after every group completes their lessons. It's just a small party here at the pool. You probably don't even want to come, it'll just be all the kids and their parents and me." Liam looked at Zayn with a questioning expression. Zayn could see the hope in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't miss it." Liam's eyes lit up.

"Great. Most of the kids play in the pool, but I usually just sit around and talk to parents."

"I probably never want to be in a pool with those monsters again," Zayn joked.

"Then you can hang out with me."

"Sounds great," And it did sound really great. After that they both changed in the locker room, and went home.

~

Zayn spent way too much time picking out his outfit and doing his hair, but he couldn't help it. "You've always been vain, but I think you may have turned into a right girl, mate." Now was not the time for Niall's jokes. Zayn's already running late, and normally he wouldn't care about being late but this was cutting into the time he could be spending with Liam.

"Bye, Niall!"

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Niall called, but Zayn decided to ignore him.

When Zayn got to the pool, the celebration was in full swing. He was about fifteen minutes late. All the kids were in the pool, playing some game. The parents were all sitting around, talking. And Liam was standing off to the side, looking slightly upset. 

Zayn walked up to him. As Zayn got closer he saw that Liam was wearing a batman shirt, and Zayn's pretty sure he fell in love when he saw that. "Hey, Liam."

"Oh, Zayn. I was starting to think you weren't coming," Liam admitted.

"Sorry, I was just running late." 

"It's okay," They stood there and smiled at each other for a little bit.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Zayn nodded, so they walked to the other side of the pool and sat down. No one else was sitting near them, so they had some privacy. 

"When I thought you weren't going to show up, I thought about texting you to see if you changed your mind, but then I realized I don't have your number," Liam Payne was blushing, and it was the most amazing thing Zayn had ever seen.

"We'll have to change that, then." And where did this new surge of confidence come from? Zayn felt like he could actually talk to Liam without worrying about doing something stupid.

They sat together and talked during the entire celebration. Their conversations ranged from favorite super heroes to their families. They were so far in their own world they didn't even realize how much time had passed by. "Oh, I have to tell all the kids bye. Wait here for me?"

"Okay, I'll wait," Zayn would probably wait a millennium for Liam if that's what it took. After Liam said goodbye to everyone, he came back to sit with Zayn.

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Not really. I'm just going to enjoy a night in, I think."

So they talked for a little while longer. "What made you want to be a swimming instructor?"

By now both boys were sitting on one lounge chair. Zayn was all too aware of their legs and arms touching. "I really like swimming, but this isn't long term. It's just until I figure out what I really want to do with my life."

"Do you have any ideas about what you want to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe be a fireman or something." Zayn liked that idea. Liam was basically a superhero anyway, so it made since for him to be in a heroic field. "What about you, what do you do?"

"I go to uni right now. I'm studying to be an English teacher." 

Liam smiled again. And gosh, Liam has the most genuine, beautiful smile Zayn had ever seen. "I can see you doing that. You seem like an intellect." They both laughed at this. Then Liam stopped laughing and said, "You know, I've wanted to kiss you since the first lesson." 

Zayn's heart stopped. His brain couldn't come up with a reply, so instead he started to lean forward. He was about halfway to Liam's mouth when he realized Liam wasn't leaning forward, so he stopped thinking he did something wrong. He noticed Liam looked pretty nervous, so he put a reassuring hand on Liam's cheek. Then Liam leaned all the way in. Zayn never wanted to forget how it felt to have Liam's lips on his. It was the best kiss Zayn had ever had, and he didn't want it to end. However, eventually they both needed air.

They pulled away, breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes. "You're the first guy I've ever kissed." And yeah, Zayn kind of figured that.

"Was it okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like to do it again." So they did. They kissed for what seemed like hours but neither of them complained. 

Then the pool lights shut off, and they were forced to leave. Liam walked Zayn to his car again. Halfway there Liam grabbed Zayn's hand. Zayn knew he could get used to this. He could get used to kissing Liam and holding Liam's hand and just being with Liam. When they got to Zayn's car they just stood there looking at each other for a moment. 

"So, I want to see you again. Would you want to get dinner with me this weekend?"

And yeah, Zayn would go wherever Liam asked. "I'd really like that," with that Zayn leaned in to peak Liam's lips.

"Okay, I'll call you."

"Okay," Zayn smiled. Then he climbed in his car, and Liam walked away. 

Needless to say, Zayn couldn't wipe his goofy smile of his face the whole drive home. He'd have to remember to thank Niall for making him take those stupid lessons, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Tumblr: truly-broke (so follow me, and if you have any prompt ideas I'll take them)


End file.
